eastendersfandomcom-20200215-history
Carl White
Carl White{ was the ex-boyfriend of Kirsty Branning and he was abusive towards her. Carl was a drug dealer and he was arrested and sentenced for five years in prison for drug dealing. While Carl was in prison, he shared a dungeon with fellow prisoner and criminal Derek Branning and the two of them became close friends. He was released from prison in June 2013, and came to Walford where he learnt that Derek had passed away on Christmas Day 2012 of a heart attack. Upon his arrival he met Bianca Jackson, Kat Moon, Derek's daughter Alice and his son Joey. He was involved in a car accident in September 2013 with Phil Mitchell, and tried to frame his arch-enemy Max Branning for attempted murder. Shortly before his death, Carl embarked on a relationship with Roxy Mitchell, which her sister Ronnie was not very pleased about. This lead to a dramatic showdown between the pair, and eventually Carl attacked Ronnie. In self-defence, Ronnie grabbed a champagne bottle and smacked it straight across Carl's head. On 1 January 2014, he came round, so Ronnie got Phil to give Carl a beating. Later that day, Carl was struck by a car boot door during a fight with Ronnie, causing him to pass away. Storylines Carl arrives at Bianca Butcher's house, after she telephones him thinking his number belonged to her father David Wicks. Bianca assumes Carl is the plumber, but when the real plumber arrives, Carl says he is the friend of Derek Branning that Bianca called. He learns that Derek is dead, and claims to know his daughter Alice Branning, so Bianca gives him her address. He visits Alice, who gives him the box that contained the phone number, which Alice says was found by Ian Beale. Bianca's friend Kat Moon realises that Carl lied about knowing Alice and warns Alice and Bianca to be wary of him. Carl visits Ian, who denies knowing Derek. Carl realises Ian took £10,000 from the box that Derek owed him, and Ian is terrified of Carl. The next day, Carl sees his ex-girlfriend, Kirsty Branning, who says she is now married and pregnant, and he has no reason to stay. At the restaurant, Carl makes Ian confess to taking his money, and tells Ian to pay him £500 a week for the foreseeable future. He then tells Kirsty he is not leaving. Ian soon realises the situation between Carl and Kirsty, so he threatens to tell Kirsty about Carl's blackmail. Carl responds by burning Ian's hand. Joey Branning catches Carl dealing drugs in the nightclub, R&R and informs Phil Mitchell and Kirsty's husband Max Branning, who confront and threaten Carl. Max calls the police because he thinks Carl is involved in Kirsty nearly getting mugged by Carl's brother Adam White and Carl is checked for drugs by the police in front of Kirsty. Carl has none, and later tells Max that in three weeks' time, he will end Max and Kirsty's relationship. Three weeks later, Carl deliberately cuts the brakes on his car, then takes Phil as his passenger, and crashes it after releasing Phil's seatbelt. Phil is hospitalised and Carl frames Max for cutting the brakes after forcing Ian to become a false witness, promising to cancel the debt. Max is arrested and released on bail, until Carl goads him into attacking him, and he is remanded in custody. Max ends his relationship with Kirsty under Carl's instructions, who has threatened to harm his daughter Lauren Branning. Carl attempts to take over Phil's businesses while he is in hospital, and after Shirley Carter challenges him, she mysteriously disappears. Carl attempts to reconcile with Kirsty but she rejects him. However, she later approaches him and they have sex, but he sees her stealing £1000 from him the next morning. On the day of Max's trial, Ian fails to turn up, and Max is released without charge, to Carl's fury. Max and Phil then kidnap Carl and Phil offers Max the chance to kill him. Max declines and leaves, so Phil prepares to kill him instead until Carl implies that he caused harm to Shirley and knows where she is. He leads Phil to a block of run-down flats where Shirley is staying with her sister, Tina Carter. It is revealed that Carl threatened Shirley to stay away from Walford or he would harm Phil's family. Carl leaves, but Phil confronts him later. Carl declares that he has contacts inside prison who can harm his son if Phil does anything to him. Carl then tells Max that he had sex with Kirsty while he was in prison, leading to Max ending his relationship with Kirsty. When [Mitchell splits from ]her husband Alfie Moon immediately after their wedding, Carl flirts with a drunken Roxy. She insists she is not interested, but later waits outside his new flat and they have sex when he returns. They start a relationship, which Roxy's sister Ronnie Mitchell disapproves of and tries to split them up. She confronts Carl, who is violent towards her and a final threat leads to her hitting him over the head with a champagne bottle; he falls unconscious. She ties him up in Phil's garage and the next day tells him to leave Walford and never return, but he ignores her and attempts to rape her, kissing her forcefully. She slams the boot of a car onto his head, killing him, and has the car crushed with his body inside. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Past Characters Category:Manslaughter victims Category:Villains Category:2014 Deaths Category:2013 Arrivals Category:2014 Departures